


Old Dog, New Trick

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [32]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House has been playing with the internet again and found something new he wants to try.</p><p>Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dog, New Trick

House, hands curved around her hips, directed her toward the bathroom. Her skin was supple, soft and fragrant. There was something about her he still couldn't put his finger on, but he loved it. He pressed his lips against her throat as they moved down the hall. She laughed and curled her fingers into his biceps. He loved hearing her laugh.

"What are we doing?" she asked him, her warm lips brushing his scruffy chin.

"Something I wanna try," he rumbled in her ear as he backed her up against the doorjamb. "Help me undress," he told her.

There was no hesitation. Cameron started peeling the layers off one at a time. Articles of clothing were dropped to the floor in a pile. Her careful, attentive hands smoothed over his skin and he almost lost sight of what he had planned.

He told her to get into the shower after she regulated the water. He stepped in with her and let the hot spray work on his sore shoulders a bit. The spray on his back and Cameron's warm mouth on his chest both eased the tension out of his body. He knew he liked having her around.

He tucked his nose beside her ear and whispered, "Get on your knees, princess," he felt her shiver there, but he wasn't done, "I want to piss on your breasts."

That shiver turned tense. Not the reaction he was after. She turned wide doe-eyes at him, confusion written in her expression.

"Why?" she asked, her voice adding curiosity to her confused expression.

"Read about it," he said with a half-shrug. "It sounded hot. 'Wanted to give it a try." But he didn't want to clean up a mess, hence doing this in the shower.

He could tell she wasn't keen on the idea. How to convince her? Begging was out of the question – not his style. He couldn't very well bargain with her – not after he had stormed out of the diner on their trip to Kansas City. No, he would have to do something else.

Or, possibly nothing. Maybe she would wander through all the arguments herself and decide on her own.

"It sounded 'hot'?" she repeated with an inquisitive intonation.

House frowned at her. "Isn't that why we do three-quarters of the things we do?" He was pretty sure that was why they had spanking sessions and designated hitching points for restraints, plus a chest full of adult toys. If he was wrong, he'd like that cleared up pretty quick.

"Well, yes," she demurred. And he watched her ponder his request while he smoothed his hands up her sides to cup her breasts.

Admittedly, this was one of the stranger things he had asked her to do. His requests were typically more along the lines of 'dress up in a school girl outfit and play with me'. This came about after he decided to broaden his searches on the internet. He had stumbled upon a first-person experience blog and scanned through several entries. One of them caught his attention, describing what it was like to piss on someone. The idea hadn't actually occurred to him before, but the descriptions in the blog were interesting. He liked interesting.

He touched his lips to hers. "So, you gonna do it?"

She sighed softly, her eyes drifting closed. "Okay," she said. Then, "Just don't get any in my hair."

"Right." He kissed her again, full and hot this time. "Now, get on your knees," he said with a playfully wicked leer.

Cameron fed him a smirk, the slid her hands down his chest as she lowered herself to her knees. He could see she was still nervous about the whole thing, but he liked that she would indulge him when he wanted to try something. Even something that wasn't her cup of tea.

She blinked up at him as she slid her hands behind her head to hold her hair out of the way – she wasn't kidding about keeping it out of her hair. God, she was sexy there on her knees in front of him.

He took his cock in hand, steadied his stance, and let go. A warm stream spilled across Cameron's breasts. The look on her face wasn't particularly sexy, but the feeling of control, watching his piss run down between her breasts was pretty hot. As was the fact that, despite her misgivings, she let him do it anyway.

He finished, shook the tip and looked down at her. He rested a hand on her head. "Good girl," he breathed as he shifted to let the shower spray wash the remnants away.

Watching the water beneath his feet swirl from yellow to translucent, he wondered if she'd ever let him do it again. He might have to do a lot of convincing, but he didn't immediately dismiss the idea.

"Princess," he rumbled, fingers flexing in her hair, "care to…" he waved toward his groin with his free hand, "…while you're down there?"

She gave him a silky sultry look up through the ridge of her eyebrows. She licked her lips – his cock took immediate notice – then slipped him fully between her lips. Pissing on her was hot, but this was so much hotter. Maybe he'd forget about the other and just get her to do this every day instead.


End file.
